The End of an Era
by LadyNoirPlz
Summary: "Don't let go Kitty." "Never M'lady." Whatever the future held, Ladybug and Chat Noir would face it together. A future reveal with a twist!


As Chat Noir arrived at Notre Dame, his green eyes scanning for his beloved spotted partner, he couldn't help but feel like tonight was the end of an era.

Chat sat down, letting his legs dangle over the roofs edge. Looking out over the Paris skyline, he watched the Parisians and the tourists below him. The sun had just set over the city he loved when he heard a soft landing behind him, making his feline ears twitch.

"Good evening M'lady."

"Hi Kitty."

He loved when she called him that, his pet name bringing out the affection in her voice.

"It's quiet tonight."

"It is." Ladybug replied smiling, moving to sit beside her partner.

They sat in silence for a moment as Chat tried to find the courage to speak. He had so much he wanted to tell her, yet so many questions of what their future could hold. They had defeated Hawkmoth over two years ago, six months before he'd graduated from Lycée. No doubt the hardest six months of his life.

Realizing what his father had done, and that he had been fighting against him all that time, was extremely painful. Though not near as painful as convincing him that he could not have his wish, and saying a final goodbye to his mother. All of this while maintaining his identity and pretending that it hadn't been tearing him apart.

He thought that maybe after returning the butterfly and peacock miraculous, that he and Ladybug could share their identities with each other. But she never mentioned it and honestly, at the time, he was relieved.

Because after the battle, instead of revealing Hawkmoth and Mayura to the world, Ladybug offered another solution. She demanded only that they apologized publicly to the city of Paris, and that they hand over their miraculous. Warning that she would be watching them, revealing their identities if they stepped out of line. She'd also _suggested_ various acts of community service, after which Gabriel Agreste had become an increasingly charitable celebrity.

She was the only one that knew about everything, and if she knew that he was Adrien Agreste, would she see him differently?

But now he and his father were closer than they had been in a long time, and Gabriel seemed to be truly putting in an effort. And Adrien had finally moved on, forgiving his father and Natalie for everything they'd done.

Refusing to procrastinate any longer, he took a deep breath.

"LB..." "Chat..." They both spoke, Ladybug laughed.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry. You can go first."

"No it's ok you first, please." Ladybug said looking down at her lap.

Chat sighed, feeling the weight on his chest lifting as he began to speak.

"M'lady, you know you're my best friend right?"

Ladybug smiled, nodding before scooting slightly closer and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"And you are mine." She whispered, sincerity in her voice.

"We've been partners for years, but it feels like I've known you my entire life." He looked down at his miraculous, fiddling with the ring.

"So much has happened, and since we defeated Hawkmoth and we're getting older I just needed you to know..." He paused, knowing that his next sentence would make his feelings pour out of him.

"I got married today."

Ladybug jumped slightly, her head jerking up to look at his face.

"I love her." He continued, grinning like a fool. "She's amazing LB. She's kind and brave, smart and stubborn, she's perfect for me. After my f-... after something happened in my personal life, she was my rock. I'm so happy."

He looked at her then; her blue eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open.

"But I wanted you to know, that you'll always have a special place in my heart M'Lady."

Ladybug took his hand, the red of her suit stood out against his black leather.

"You... you got married today?"

"Yup." He smirked, holding up their intertwined hands to show off a shiny white gold band. "Jealous?"

She pushed him with her shoulder, holding his hand tighter. "Actually..."

She raised her left hand, holding it out to him. On her ring finger sat a thin white gold band.

This time Chat jumped, his mouth hanging open as he stared at her. "You..."

"Yup." She smiled. "Today."

"Wow." Chat Noir shook his head, shocked. "I guess... great minds think alike?"

"Yeah."

Then it was quiet again. For a few minutes they sat in silence listening to the sounds of Paris, their legs swinging in sync. He could tell that Ladybug was anxious. They'd always been in tune with each other, the perfect team.

"So... congratulations." Chat spoke breaking the silence.

"You too! I'm so happy for you."

"Did you marry the guy? The one you used to talk about?"

"Yeah." She smiled, looking down. "I've loved him for a long time. He makes me feel like anything is possible."

"I'm so glad you're happy LB." He said, and he meant it. "It's your wedding night?"

"Yeah." Ladybug blushed the red of her suit.

Chat decided to change the subject. "Was that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, yes and no."

Chat tilted his head to the side, his eyebrow raising slightly as he looked at her. He always reminded her of a true cat when he did that.

She stood then, seeming more confident than earlier as she held her hand out to him. He took it, standing in front of her as she took both his hands in her own.

"Kitty, now that we're both married and our lives are changing, after defeating Hawkmoth and everything we've been through..."

She looked up at him, and he felt like what she was about to say would change their partnership forever.

"I don't want to lose you. So, I want you to know who I am."

To say Chat Noir was shocked was an understatement.

"You... you want us to know our identities?" He asked, his eyes wide.

She nodded, smiling. "If you want, I mean if you don't-"

"No! I mean... I would love that M'lady." He beamed, and Ladybug was sure she'd never seen him happier. His tail swung on it's own, giving away his joy.

Ladybug held his hands tightly. "Ok. On three then?"

"Ok."

Ladybug took a deep breath, her bluebell eyes looking deep into his emerald green. Whatever the future held, Ladybug and Chat Noir would face it together.

"Don't let go Kitty."

"Never M'lady."

They smiled, tears threatening to spill from their eyes.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Claws in." "Spots off."

They kept their eyes open, squinting through the flashes of swirling pink and electric green. And when it was over, they locked eyes...

with the love of their life.

Marinette sobbed, throwing her arms around Adrien.

"When you s-said you'd gotten married today I-I thought maybe... I can't believe it!

Marinette cried into his shoulder, her fingers tangled in his blonde hair.

Adrien's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible.

"Marinette... Marinette!" Adrien lifted her up, spinning them around in circles. What followed was a conversation between laughter and tears.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No I'm sorry!"

"But if I would have..."

"I should have known!"

"But I hurt you..."

"I never noticed..."

"You're amazing!"

"You're perfect!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

They said together, staring at each other in awe.

"Please tell me this is real." Adrien pleaded, holding her close. "I love you Marinette, I'm so in love with you."

Marinette wiped at her eyes, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. "This is real, we are real. I love you Kitty, so so much."

Then Marinette leaned forward on her tiptoes and kissed the man she'd married.

She thought their previous kisses made her heart flutter, but kissing him now felt even more special. They were made for each other.

"Freaking finally!" They heard as they broke apart, turning to see their two kwamis staring. "This last couple of years have been torture!" Plagg said, waving his arms. Tikki squealed as she did a small back-flip in the air.

"Congratulations! Oh this is perfect!" The little red kwami flew over to nuzzle Marinette's cheek before floating beside Adrien.

"Hello Adrien!"

"Hello Tikki." He grinned.

Marinette offered her hand out to Plagg, not moving from her husband's embrace.

"Long time no see Plagg." She said as he floated over to land in her waiting palm.

"How's it going pigtails?" Plagg replied looking smug.

"Thank you for taking such good care of him Plagg." Marinette said as she kissed the top of his head. "I'm so glad he has you."

"It wasn't easy!" The kwami bragged, glancing over at Adrien who rolled his eyes. "But he's a good kitten." Plagg said, smirking at his chosen.

"Could you do me a favor?" Marinette asked with mischief in her eyes. "Could you get him back home in one piece for me?"

"Will you make me a cheese platter?" Plagg asked, floating up to her face.

"Whatever you want, I am a baker's daughter after all."

"WOOOOO! Can do!" The black kwami cried, floating into Adrien's ring.

Adrien stepped back, shocked as the neon green flash of his transformation took hold and he was Chat Noir once more.

"You just... and he..."

Marinette laughed, amused at the sheer awe on her kitty's face.

"Tikki? Spots on please." And in a swirl of bright pink and red his lady stood before him, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh Chaton?" Ladybug purred, stepping closer.

"Yes, M'lady?" He whispered.

"I'd better get going. You see, it's my wedding night. And I don't think I should keep my husband waiting any longer..." She grinned, stepping toward the edge.

Chat Noir grabbed her hand, pulling her into his lean frame.

"Oh no you don't Bugaboo." He growled, his voice deep and full of promise. "If you think you're leaving my arms tonight you are sadly mistaken. I'm never letting you go again."

"Is that so?" Ladybug smirked, biting her lip. She put her arms around his neck, rolling up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"But what will my husband think?" She said, making him shiver.

"Somehow I think he'll get over it."

"Well then..." Ladybug jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He caught her by her thighs, but before he could speak she was nibbling at his ear.

"Then would you please escort me home _Mon Chaton_? Can you manage without dropping me Kitty?" She asked, licking and kissing at his neck.

Chat sighed, a deep purr resonating from his chest. It was going to be a miracle if he could get them home in one piece.

"Of course, M'lady."


End file.
